And then we fell in love
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Ai Enma y Kid se quieren ver, pues sus nombres les suenan conocidos. Cuando se conozcan, encontrarán el amor verdadero. Cap 1: "Llegué a tu vida inesperadamente". Pasen, lean y dejen reviews! KidXAi, tal vez un poco de Ooc.


Ai Enma y Kid se iban a conocer. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

** I**

** Llegué a tu vida inesperadamente**

Ai Enma volvía de su "Trabajo" como Jigoku Shoujo. Su abuela la esperaba en casa.  
-Ai-chan- Le preguntó suavemente su abuela- ¿Como te fue hoy?  
-Siempre es lo mismo- Respondió Ai, sin emoción.- Todos tenían caras tristes...  
La chica abrió el armario, sacó una almohada y se echó a llorar en ella.

Definitivamente, no quería seguir condenada a ese trabajo.

Pero aquel sufriemiento nunca tendría fin.

Entró Ren a la habitación.

-¿Te sorprendí?  
Ai apartó su cara de la almohada sólo para mostrar el rostro de una niña de ojos rojos con sus ojos completamente hinchados de llorar y la cara llena de lágrimas.  
-Pude sentir tus pasos en el pasto. No me sorprendiste para nada.  
-Vamos, cambia esa cara, Ai- Le dijo Hone Onna entrando a la habitación detras de Ren.  
-¿Como quieres que la cambie, Hone-san?- Inquirió Ai entre sollozos.  
-Si yo fuera tu, aceptaría el destino- Respondió la aludida.  
-Eso fue muy cruel- Dijo Ai, sentándose y abrazando la almohada sobre su pecho, llorando aún más en un tono de voz que daba lástima.  
-Si, Ai-chan tiene razón- Le dijo Ren.- Eso fue MUY cruel de tu parte.  
-Es lo único que la pobre niña puede hacer. Llorar de nada sirve.- Dijo Hone Onna con la más pura naturalidad.  
Los dos ayudantes suspiraron. Era verdad. Pero nada se podía hacer para remediar los llantos de la pobre niña. Luego se encogieron de hombros al tiempo que sacudían la cabeza y decían:  
-Siempre pasa, siempre pasa...

Mientras tanto, Kid entrenaba puntería. Terminó la práctica (simétricamente, si no introducía su nombre en el Correo Infernal) y escuchó a Jacqueline y a Kim hablando.  
-Nee, Jacqueline!  
-¿Si?- Respondió la aludida un poco desconcetrada por estar mandando mensajes de texto.  
-¿Escuchaste hablar del Correo Infernal?  
-Me da igual. No creo en esas cosas.  
-Yo tampoco, pero se veía interesante...  
-Ya dije "ME DA IGUAL". Pero cuéntame a ver lo "Interesante" que es.  
-Escucha! Si uno se mete a las 12:00 AM exactas, sólo a esa hora se podrá vengar a la persona que quieras, y Jigoku Shoujo lo cumplirá sin chistar!  
-¿Quien es esa tal Jigoku Shoujo?  
-Se llama Ai Enma, nadie sabe mucho de ella. Tiene los ojos rojos y un cabello negro tan liso que hasta tú misma le envidiarías!  
-¿Yo, envidiarle su cabello sólo por lo liso que es? Por favor, no digas idioteces! Hola, Kid!- Saludó Jacqueline, desinteresada.  
Kid se quedó pensativo. Ai Enma. Ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lado. ¿Pero donde? ¿Cómo? ¿La conocía, por sobretodas las cosas? Y si lo hacía, ¿Desde cuando?. Pero sólo una cosa era segura: Había escuchado el nombre Ai Enma en su vida. Tal vez su padre le había hablado de ella, o tal vez Emina, su difunta madre. Pero sabía que el nombre Ai Enma fue escuchado por lo menos una vez en su vida por sus simétricos oidos.

Mientras tanto, Ai Enma pudo controlarse un poco de su "Infinito sufrimiento". Se cambió el uniforme y se puso la bata blanca para irse un rato al agua. Tal vez así podría olvidarse un rato de su "Trabajo".

Sumergió un pie suavemente. Luego el otro. Luego lentamente su cuerpo entero. Se sentó en el agua. Esperó a escuchar con mucha atención...no oyó nada. Nadie venía. Su abuela seguía hilando. Estaba sola. Solo estaba protegida por su propia presencia. Y tal vez por sus ayudantes encerrados en los muñecos.

A veces sentía que Oba-chan (como ella cariñosamente llamaba a su abuela) y que sus ayudantes son su única familia. Oba-chan era muy servicial al momento de salir a cumplir con su labor. Sus ayudantes le facilitaban el trabajo de "forzar su imaginación" (o lo poco que tenía, según ella, después del trauma que sufrió al morir) para crear ilusiones y atormentar con sus pecados a quien mandaron a vengar. Sin ellos no sabía que haría o que sería de ella, y además, eran como sus padres y un hermano mayor para Ai.

Suavemente echó la cabeza hacia atras y comenzó a flotar de espaldas suavemente. A pensar, por sobretodas las cosas, acerca de como olvidar su pena. Cosa que no haría facilmente, claro.

Mientras, Kid averiguaba más acerca de Ai Enma. Buscó en libros y demás fuentes, pero en todas ellas solo encontró a Jigoku Shoujo, su nombre de trabajo. Casi nadie sabía su real nombre. La mayoría de la gente que presentaba alguna pequeña información ponía "Yo hice una petición de venganza". Personas con el nombre de Mayumi Hashimoto, Junko Kanno, Daisuke Iwashita, Misato Takamura, Yumi, Chiaki Tanuma, Saki Kirino, Maki Honda, Miki Kawakami y otros figuraban con información de Ai y con la frase "Yo hice una petición de venganza contra..." con nombres de personas a quienes vengaron con razones. Nombres y causas tales como "Aya Kuroda pues abusaba de mi", "Honjo Yoshiyuki porque no hizo nada para salvar a mi perrita Candy y no le importaban los animales", "Shinya Morizaki pues nos robó a mi y a mi hermana nuestra receta y nos arruinó", "Hanagaza Mamoru pues asesinó a mi mejor amigo y después me inculparon" y demases figuraban también. Pero, aparte de esa información, nada.

Decidió entrar al correo infernal. A la medianoche encendió su notebook. 1 minuto antes había tratado como 50 veces entrar, pero no aparecía nada. A las 12 buscó de nuevo. Introdujo "Correo Infernal" en la web, y salió una llama en la página la cual se había vuelto oscura. Vio en medio de la página unas letras blancas que ponían "Anata no urami, harashimasu", lo cual significaba "Cumpliremos tu venganza en el acto". Había una barra para escribir y un botón que ponía "Enviar". Introdujo en la barra de escritura "Ai Enma" y presionó "enviar". Luego la página volvió a decir "La busqueda efectuada no arroja resultados en este momento". Kid trató como 1000 veces volver a conectar el "Correo Infernal". Pero simplemente no lo logró y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Ai ya había salido del agua hace rato. Jugaba a las bolitas con ella sola y miraba las mariposas negras volar.  
Luego vio la pantalla del computador. Se había vuelto roja y tenía la característica marca que adquirían los vengadores.  
Vio el nombre en la pantalla. Decía sopresivamente..."Ai Enma"!

Alguien había pedido la venganza para ella. Esa persona se llamaba Death the Kid. Debía ir y decirle que había cometido el error más grande de su vida al desafiarle.

Lo visitó mientras él dormía. Su cara le había parecido familiar al minuto en que la vio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su nombre había sido escuchado por sus traumatizados y pálidos oidos por lo menos una vez antes de ir a verlo. Lo miró con asombro. Era tan lindo...

Mejor se dejaba de idioteces. Se puso seria al abandonar su expresión y de un chasquido lo llevó a su hogar.

Kid despertó con una luz roja en su cara. Sacudió la cabeza. Creía que era un sueño. Además...estaba vestido como normalmente. Raro.

Miró el alrededor. De fondo había un valle con un rio. El cielo era rojo, al igual que el sol. El lugar donde estaba era una colina con sólo un árbol en medio. Al frente suyo estaba una niña de ojos rojos y cabellos negros tan lisos que inclusive Jacqueline envidiaría por lo liso. Vestía un seifuku azul marino, calcetas hasta la rodilla negras y zapatos café. Ella era. Ai Enma. Al fin frente a frente.

-Tu eres Death the Kid.  
-Y tú Ai Enma, supongo.  
Ai le tendió la mano y le dirigió una mirada cálida. **(Wow...Ai Enma..¿Segura de que te sientes COMPLETAMENTE bien?)**  
-Levántate. Lamento haberte despertado a tales horas de la noche.  
Kid acogió cálidamente la mano de la chica. Se miraron los dos. Vamos! Si ella era nada más que una jovencita de tan solo 13 años...tan solo 3 años los separaban en cuanto a edad!  
Ella era un poquito más baja que Kid. Como 10 cm.

-Te dejaré huir. Sé que me has llamado a venganza por conocerme.  
-Lo que quiero es saber más de ti.  
Ai se detuvo en seco.  
-Ya sé tu nombre. Quiero saber tu edad.  
-Qué mal educado!- Negó Ai con la cabeza.- La edad de una chica no se pregunta!  
-Bueno, solo quería saber...  
-Ok...- Ai suspiró.- 413..la próxima semana cumplo 414...  
-Pero si luces tan...!  
-Si, joven. Réstale los 400 años que estuve muerta y ahí verás mi edad real.  
-Ah...  
-Ven.- Ai reemplazó su faceta de niña por su neutral faceta normal.- Te llevaré a mi casa.  
Le tomó la mano a Kid y los dos corrieron y corrieron por los prados. Extrañamente, Ai se sentía feliz. Feliz, feliz. Reía mientras corría por todos esos parajes acompañada de aquel extraño peli negro con tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo.

Al llegar a la casa de Ai, ésta le dirigió una mirada de "Espera aquí" a Kid. A los 10 minutos tenía puesto su "Kimono de las venganzas".  
-Wow.  
-No te quedes así...entra...- Le dijo Ai invitándolo a pasar.  
-Oba-chan! Ha venido un amigo mio!  
Silencio. "Seguro salió a lavar ropa al rio o algo por el estilo mientras no estaba", pensó Ai.  
-No importa. Debió haber salido mi abuela. Entra a mi habitación.- Dijo Ai guiándolo a su habitación.

Era un poco cerrada, pero lindamente ambientada. Dejaba el sol verse mientras se ocultaba, ya que filtraba la luz. Raramente, el sol nunca se ocultaba ahí. No sabía por qué. Pero se lo preguntaba.

Tantas veces ya le había visto según lo que su mente le decía...pero Kid no se lograba acordar. Y cada vez, ella estaba más linda. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Él ya tenía una chica en su mente, pero Ai Enma la había logrado superar por millones. Ai...por primera vez una chica le parecía ligeramente...atractiva...Si, la amaba definitivamente y se lo iba a demostrar.  
-Ai...  
-¿Qué?  
Cero respuesta de Kid. Solo se levantó. Caminó hacia Ai lentamente. Ésta le miró a los ojos con cara de "¿Qué diablos piensa?". Cero respuesta aún. Solo un lento acorralamiento hacia una pared por parte del joven shinigami. La chica se sentía acosada. Aún se preguntaba el motivo del acoso.  
Tentador. Su carita de inocente...era tan tierna...y linda.  
¿Por qué seguía provocándolo al beso? ¿Acaso era a propósito?  
No. No era culpa suya.  
Sin resistirlo más, le besó suave. No podía seguir resistiéndola. Quería probar su "sabor".  
Al fin, Ai terminó cediendo a la acción. Correspondía suavemente su beso. Le abrazaba muy apretadamente. No quería soltarse de él. Pero...

Algo andaba mal.

**_¿Por qué Kid comenzó a bajarle lentamente los hombros del kimono?_**


End file.
